Netflix
Netflix is an American Global On-Demand Internet Streaming Media Provider. The Internet was launched on August 29, 1997. They Streamings Television Series, Movies, and Other Special Prograns. Drama Series *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG) *Bloodline (TV-MA) *The Crown (TV-MA) *The Get Down (TV-MA) *Gypsy (TV-MA) *House Of Cards (TV-MA) *Hemlock Grove (TV-MA) *Marco Polo (TV-MA) *Narcos (TV-MA) *Ozark (TV-MA) *Orange is the New Black (TV-MA) *The OA (TV-MA) *Sense8 (TV-MA) *Stranger Things (TV-14) *13 Reasons Why (TV-MA) Upcoming Drama Series *Mindhunter Marvel Series *Daredevil (TV-MA) *Iron Fist (TV-MA) *Jessica Jones (TV-MA) *Luke Cage (TV-MA) Upcoming Marvel Series *The Defenders Comedy Series *Dear White People (TV-MA) *Easy (TV-MA) *Fuller House (TV-G) *Friends from College (TV-MA) *Flaked (TV-MA) *GLOW (TV-MA) *Grace and Frankie (TV-MA) *Girlboss (TV-MA) *Haters Back Off! (TV-14) *Love (TV-MA) *Lady Dynamite (TV-MA) *Masters of None (TV-MA) *Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return (TV-PG) *Netflix Presents: The Characters (TV-MA) *One Day at a Time (TV-PG) *The Ranch (TV-MA) *The Standups (TV-MA) *Santa Clarita Diet (TV-MA) *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (TV-14) *W/ Bob and David (TV-MA) Upcoming Comedy Series *Atypical *Disjointed *She's Gotta Have It Miniseries *Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (TV-14) *Trailer Park Boys Out of the Park: Europe (TV-MA) *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (TV-MA) Upcoming Miniseries *Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later Adult Animation Series *BoJack Horseman (TV-MA) *Castlevania (TV-MA) *F is for Family (TV-MA) Kids/Teen/Family Series/Animated Series *Ask the StoryBots (TV-Y) *All Hail King Julien (TV-Y7) *All Hail King Julien: Exiled (TV-Y7) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots (TV-Y7) *Buddy Thunderstruck (TV-PG) *Care Bears and Cousins (TV-Y) *Dawn of the Croods (TV-Y7) *Dinotrux (TV-Y7-FV) *Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane (TV-Y7-FV) *Ever After High (TV-G) *Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh (TV-Y7) *Justin Time GO! (TV-Y) *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (TV-Y7-FV) *Kong: King of the Apes (TV-Y7-FV) *Legend Quest (TV-Y7-FV) *Luna Petunia (TV-Y7-FV) *Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One (TV-Y7-FV) *Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship (TV-Y7) *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (TV-Y7) *Popples (TV-Y) *StoryBots Super Songs (TV-Y) *Spirit Riding Free (TV-Y7) *Skylanders Academy (TV-Y7-FV) *Turbo FAST (TV-Y7) *Trollhunters (TV-Y7-FV) *Veggietales in the House (TV-Y) *Veggietales in the City (TV-Y) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (TV-Y7-FV) *Word Party (TV-Y) *We're Lalaloopsy (TV-Y) *World of Winx (TV-Y7-FV) Upcoming Kids/Teen/Family Series/Animated Series *Glitter Force Doki Doki Live-Action Series *Free Rein (TV-Y7) *Julie's Greenroom (TV-Y) *Project Mc2 (TV-Y7) *Richie Rich (TV-G) Foreign Language Series *Club de Cuervos (TV-MA) *Hibana (Spark, TV-MA) *Ingobernable (TV-MA) *Kantaro: The Sweet Tooth Salaryman (TV-14) *Las Chicas del Cable (Cable Girls TV-MA) *Midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories (TV-14) *My Only Love Song (TV-14) *Marseille (TV-MA) *Samurai Gourmet (TV-MA) *3% (TV-MA) Upcoming Foreign Language Series *Suburra Co-productions Series *Anne with an E (TV-PG) *Atelier (TV-MA) *Beat Bugs (TV-Y) *Between (TV-14) *Bottersnikes and Gumbles (TV-Y) *Crazyhead (TV-14) *Degrassi: Next Class (TV-PG) *Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV-14) *El Chapo (TV-PG) *Frontier (TV-MA) *Good Morning Call (TV-14) *Kazoops! (TV-Y) *Lilyhammer (TV-14) *Lost and Found Music Studios (TV-14) *Paranoid (TV-14) *Travelers (TV-14) *Terrace House: Boys and Girls in the City (TV-MA) *Terrace House: Aloha State (TV-MA) *The Worst Witch (TV-PG) Continuations Series *Arrested Development (season 4, TV-PG) *Black Mirror (season 3, TV-MA) *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 3, 4, 5, and 6, TV-PG) *The Killing (season 4, TV-14) *Longmire (seasons 4 and 5, TV-14) *The Last Kingdom (season 2, TV-PG) *Lovesick (season 2, TV-14) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (season 6, TV-PG) *Trailer Park Boys (seasons 8, 9, 10, and 11, TV-MA) Docu-series *Abstract: The Art of Design (TV-14) *Chelsea Does (TV-MA) *Cooked (TV-14) *Chef's Table (TV-14) *Chef's Table: France (TV-14) *Captive (TV-14) *Fearless (TV-MA) *Five Came Back (TV-14) *Hot Girls Wanted: Turned On (TV-MA) *The Keepers (TV-MA) *Last ChanceU (TV-PG) *Making a Murderer (TV-14) *Russell Peters vs. the World (TV-14) *Roman Empire: Reign of Blood (TV-MA) *White Rabbit Project (TV-PG) Upcoming Docu-series *Daughters of Destiny Reality Series *Chasing Cameron (TV-PG) *Ultimate Beastmasters (TV-14) Talk Shows Series *Bill Nye Saves the World (TV-14) *Chelsea (TV-MA) Specials *A Very Murray Christmas (TV-MA) *Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile (TV-PG) *BoJack Horseman's Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish (TV-MA) *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (TV-G) *Justin Timberlake + The Tennessee Kids (TV-PG) *Marco Polo: One Hundred Eyes (TV-MA) *Michael Bolton's Big, Sexy Valentine's Day Special (TV-MA) *Project Mc2: A Royal Pain (TV-Y7) *Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (TV-Y7) *Rodney King (TV-MA) *Sense8: Creating the World (TV-MA) *13th: A Conversation with Oprah Winfrey and Ava DuVernay (TV-14) *Trailer Park Boys: Swearnet Live (TV-MA) *Trailer Park Boys: Live at the North Pole (TV-MA) *Trailer Park Boys: Drunk, High And Unemployed Live in Austin (TV-MA) *13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons (TV-MA) Upcoming Specials *Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile Stand-Up Comedy Specials *Aditi Mittal: Things They Wouldn't Let Me Say (TV-MA) *Ari Shaffir: Double Negative: Children (TV-MA) *Ari Shaffir: Double Negative: Adulthood (TV-MA) *Ali Wong: Baby Cobra (TV-MA) *Amy Schumer: The Leather Special (TV-MA) *Aziz Ansari: Buried Alive (TV-MA) *Aziz Ansari: Live at Madison Square Garden (TV-MA) *Anthony Jeselnik: Thoughts and Prayers (TV-MA) *Anjelah Johnson: Not Fancy (TV-MA) *Bo Burnham: Make Happy (TV-MA) *Beppe Grillo: Grillo vs. Grillo (TV-14) *Bill Burr: You People Are All the Same (TV-MA) *Bill Burr: I'm Sorry You Feel That Way (TV-MA) *Bill Burr: Walk Your Way Out (TV-MA) *Brent Morin: I'm Brent Morin (TV-MA) *Chris Tucker: Chris Tucker Live (TV-MA) *Chelsea Handler: Uganda Be Kidding Me (TV-MA) *Chelsea Peretti: One of the Greats (TV-14) *Cedric the Entertainer: Live from the Ville (TV-MA) *Chris D'Elia: Incorrigible (TV-MA) *Chris D'Elia: Man of Fire (TV-MA) *Craig Ferguson: I'm Here to Help (TV-MA) *Cristela Alonzo: Lower Classy (TV-MA) *Colin Quinn: The New York Story (TV-MA) *Daniel Sosa: Sosafado (TV-MA) *Doug Benson: Doug Dynasty (TV-MA) *Dave Chappelle: The Age of Spin (TV-MA) *Dave Chappelle: Deep in the Heart of Texas (TV-MA) *Dana Carvey: Straight White Male, 60 (TV-MA) *Dieter Nuhr: Nuhr in Berlin (TV-MA) *David Cross: Making America Great Again (TV-MA) *Demetri Martin: Live (At the Time, TV-MA) *Felipe Neto: My Life Makes No Sense (TV-MA) *Frankie Boyle: Hurt Liked You've Never Been Loved (TV-MA) *Gad Elmaleh: Gad Gone Wild (TV-MA) *Gabriel Iglesias: I'm Sorry For What I Said When I Was Hungry (TV-MA) *Hannibal Buress: Comedy Camisado (TV-MA) *Hasan Minhaj: Homecoming King (TV-MA) *IIiza Shlesinger: Freezing Hot (TV-MA) *IIiza Shlesinger: Confirmed Kills (TV-MA) *Jandino: Whatever It Takes (TV-MA) *Jen Kirkman: I'm Ginna Die Alone (And I Feel Fine, TV-MA) *Jen Kirkman: Just Keep Livin'? (TV-MA) *Jimmy Carr: Funny Business (TV-MA) *Jo Koy: Live from Seattle (TV-14) *Jim Norton: Mouthful of Shame (TV-MA) *Jim Gaffigan: Cinco (TV-14) *John Mulaney: The Comeback Kid (TV-MA) *Joe Rogan: Triggered (TV-MA) *Jeff Foxworthy and Larry the Cable Guy: We've Been Thinking (TV-MA) *John Hodgeman: Ragnarok (TV-14) *Jim Jefferies: Bare (TV-MA) *Jim Jefferies: Freedumb (TV-MA) *Katherine Ryan: In Trouble (TV-MA) *Louis C.K.: 2017 (TV-MA) *Lucas Brothers: On Drugs (TV-MA) *Maria Bamford: Old Baby (TV-MA) *Mike Epps: Don't Take it Personal (TV-MA) *Marco Luque: Tamo Junto (TV-MA) *Manu NNa: Simplemente (TV-MA) *Michael Che: Matters (TV-MA) *Mike Birbiglia: My Girlfriend's Boyfriend (TV-MA) *Mike Birbiglia: Thank God for Jokes (TV-MA) *Norm Macdonald: Hitler's Dog, Gossip, and Trickery (TV-MA) *Neal Brennan: 3 Mics (TV-MA) *Nick Offerman: American Ham (TV-MA) *Hick Kroll and John Mulaney: Oh, Hello on Broadway (TV-MA) *Patton Oswalt: Talking for Clapping (TV-MA) *Russell Peters: Notorious (TV-14) *Russell Peters: Almost Famous (TV-14) *Reggie Watts: Spatial (TV-MA) *Ricardo O'Farrill: Abrazo Genial (TV-MA) *Rory Scovel Tries Stand-Up for the First Time (TV-MA) *Ralphie May: Unruly (TV-MA) *Salvador Martinha: Tip of the Tongue (TV-MA) *Sarah Silverman: A Speck of Dust (TV-MA) *Sofia Niño de Rivera: Exposed (TV-MA) *Tom Segura: Mostly Stories (TV-MA) *Theo Von: No Offense (TV-MA) *Tracy Morgan: Staying Alive (TV-MA) *Trevor Noah: Afraid of the Dark (TV-14) *Vir Das: Abroad Understanding (TV-MA) Upcoming Stand-Up Comedy Specials *Brad Paisley's Comedy Rodeo *Joe Mande's Award Winning Comedy Special *Joaquin Reyes: Una y No Más *Lynne Koplitz: Hormonal Beast *Maz Jobrani: Immigrant *Ryan Hamliton: My Happy Face Films/Drama Films *ARQ (TV-MA) *Barry (TV-MA) *Burning Sands (TV-MA) *Beasts of No Nation (TV-MA) *Blame! (TV-14) *Clinical (TV-MA) *Coin Heist (TV-PG) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (TV-14) *Deidra and Laney Rob a Train (TV-MA) *The Discovery (TV-MA) *The Fundamentals of Caring (TV-MA) *I Am the Pretty Thing That Live in the House (TV-MA) *iBoy (TV-MA) *Imperial Dreams (TV-MA) *I Don't Feel at Home in This World Anymore (TV-MA) *The Most Hated Woman in America (TV-MA) *Mercy (TV-MA) *Okja (TV-MA) *Rebirth (TV-MA) *Sand Castle (TV-MA) *Shimmer Lake (TV-MA) *Spectral (TV-14) *7 Años (TV-MA) *The Siege of Jadotville (TV-MA) *To the Bone (TV-MA) *Tramps (TV-MA) *Tallulah (TV-14) *XOXO (TV-MA) *You Get Me (TV-MA) Upcoming Drama Films *Bright *Death Note Comedy Films *Brahman Naman (TV-MA) *The Do-Over (TV-MA) *Girlfriend's Day (TV-MA) *Handsome: A Netflix Mystery Movie (TV-14) *Mascots (TV-MA) *Pee-Wee's Big Holiday (TV-PG) *The Ridiculous 6 (TV-14) *Small Crimes (TV-MA) *Special Correspondents (TV-MA) *Sandy Wexler (TV-14) *Ture Memoirs of an International Assassin (TV-14) *Take the 10 (TV-MA) *Win It All (TV-MA) *War Machine (TV-MA) Upcoming Comedy Films *Game Over, Man! *The Incredible Jessica James *Naked Documentaries Series *Art of Conflict: The Murals of Northern Ireland (TV-14) *Audrie and Daisy (TV-MA) *Amanda Knox (TV-MA) *The Battered Bastards of Baseball (TV-MA) *Casting JonBenet (TV-14) *Counterpunch (TV-PG) *Extremis (TV-PG) *E-Team (TV-14) *Get Me Roger Stone (TV-14) *Hot Girls Wanted (TV-MA) *The Ivory Game (TV-MA) *Into the Inferno (TV-14) *Joshua: Teenager vs. Superpower (TV-14) *Keith Richards: Under the Influence (TV-14) *Laerte-se (TV-MA) *Mitt (TV-MA) *The Mars Generation (TV-PG) *Mission Blue (TV-MA) *My Beautiful Broken Brain (TV-MA) *My Own Man (TV-14) *Nobody Speaks: Trails of the Free Press (TV-MA) *The Other One: The Long Strange Trip of Bob Weir (TV-14) *Print the Legend (TV-PG) *Sky Ladder: The Art of Cai Guo-Qiang (TV-14) *The Short Game (TV-PG) *I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (TV-MA) *The Square (TV-MA) *13th (TV-MA) *Team Foxcatcher (TV-PG) *Tony Robbins: I Am Not Your Guru (TV-14) *Tig (TV-MA) *Virunga (TV-MA) *The White Helmets (TV-14) *What Happened, Miss Simone? (TV-14) *Winter on Fire: Ukraine's Fight for Freedom (TV-14) *The Zen of Bennett (TV-MA) Upcoming Documentaries Series *Chasing Coral *Icarus *Strong Island Upcoming Original Programmings *Alias Grace *Altered Carbon *Alexa and Katie *Ainori Love Wagon: Asian Journey *Blazing Transfer Student REBORN *Black Earth Rising *Big Mouth *Collateral *Caremen Sandiego *Dark *The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Dogs of Berlin *Devilman Crybaby *Damnation *Everything Sucks *Erased *Edha *Godless *The Good Cop *Greenhouse Academy *Girl/Haji *Green Eggs and Ham *The Hollow *Hilda *Insatiable *Kiss Me First *Kingdom *Kidaoh Klashers *Legend of the Monkey *Love Alarm *The Letdown *Lookin' For a Fight *Lego Elves *Lost in Space *Llama Llama *Messiah *Maniac *The Magic School Bus: Rides Again *O Mecanismo *Osmosis *The Punisher *Perfect Bones *Queer Eye for the Straight Guy *The Rain *Rilakkuma Series *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters *Samantha! *Suburra *The Spy *Seven Seconds *Scared Games *Super Monsters *Spy Kids: Mission Critical *True and the a Rainbow Kingdom *The End of the F***ing World *Troy: Fall of a City *Tidelands *Untitled The Haunting of Hill House Series *Untitled Istanbul-set Historical Drama *Untitled Justin Willman Magic Reality Series *Untitled Jenji Kohan "Teen Jesus" Series *Untitled Motown Animated Series *Untitled Manolo Caro Project *Untitled The Witcher Series *Watership Down *The Who Was Show? Continuations Series *Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee (season 10) *Glitch (season 2) *I'll Have What Phil's Having (season 2) *Real Rob (season 2) Films *A Futile And Stupid Gesture *The Angel *Apostle *America: The Motion Picture *Alex Strangelove *Amateur *The Babysitter *Bubbles *Brain on Fire *Blonde *Bright *Come Sunday *Dude *Divination *The Eggplanet Emoji *El Camino Christmas *First They Killed My Father *Fe de Etarras *Gerald's Game *Godzilla: Monster Planet *How It Ends *Highwaymen *Hello America *Happy Anniversary *Hold the Dark *IO *The Irishman *Ibiza *Juanita *The Kissing Booth *Little Evil *The Little Mermaid *The Land of Steady Habits *Madre *The Meyerowitz Stories *Mother *Mute *Newness *Our Souls at Night *The Outlaw Ocean *The Outsider *O Matador *Outlaw King *The Other Side of the Winds *The Polka King *Private Life *REALITYHIGH *6 Balloons *The Stand Off *Set It Up *13 Minutes *Untitled Adam Sandler Film *Untitled Adam Sandler Film *Untitled Adam Sandler Film *Untitled Adam Sandler Film *Untitled Ave DuVernay Film *Untitled Dan Gilroy Film *Untitled Panama Papers Film *Untitled 1922 Film *Wheelman *War Party *The Week of *Who Do You Think Would Win? *Yuba Documentaries and Specials *The Death and Life of Marsha P. Johnson *Jack Whitehall: Travels with My Father *Our Planet *The Toys That Made Us *Untitled Brian Regan Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Brian Regan Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Chris Rock Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Chris Rock Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Dave Chappelle Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Demetri Martin Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Ellen DeGeneres Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Gad Elmaleh Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Judd Apatow Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Jerry Seinfeld Stand-Up Comedy Special *Unitlted Jerry Seinfeld Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Kevin James Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Louis C.K. Stand-Up Comedy Special *Untitled Orsen Welles Documentary Acquisitions Series *Ajin (TV-MA) *American Crime Story (TV-MA) *Au Service de La France (A Very Secret Service) (TV-14) *Babylon Berlin (TV-MA) *Better Call Saul (TV-14) *The Bonus Family (TV-14) *Bordertown (TV-MA) *Borgia (TV-MA) *Cuatro Estaciones en La Habana (Four Seasons in Havana) (TV-MA) *The Cuba Libre Story (TV-14) *Chiamatemi Francesco (Call Me Francis) (TV-14) *Cannabis (TV-14) *Cuckoo (TV-14) *Crashing (TV-MA) *Chewing Gum (TV-14) *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice (TV-14) *Derek (TV-14) *Dix Pour Cent (Call My Agent!) (TV-14) *Danger Mouse (2015, TV-Y7) *Designated Survivor (TV-14) *El Marginal (TV-MA) *El Ministerio de Tiempo (The Department of Time) (TV-14) *El Vato (TV-PG) *Estocolmo (TV-MA) *The Expanse (TV-14) *The Fall (TV-14) *Fate/Apocrypha (TV-14) *Fauda (TV-MA) *Final Fantasy XIV: Daddy of Light (TV-14) *From Dusk Till Dawn (TV-MA) *Glitch (season 1, TV-14) *Ghost Wars (TV-14) *Glitter Force (TV-MA) *Greenleaf (TV-14) *Guilt (TV-14) *Happy Valley (TV-MA) *Hinterland (TV-MA) *Hip-Hop Evolution (TV-MA) *Hotel Beau Séjour (TV-14) *Historia de Un Clan (History of a Clan) (TV-14) *Inspector Gadget (2015, TV-Y) *The Investigator: A British Crime Story (TV-14) *Juana Inés (TV-14) *Kuromukuro (TV-14) *Knight of Sidonia (TV-MA) *La Niña (TV-14) *La Catedral del Mar (Cathedral of the Sea) (TV-PG) *The Last Kingdom (season 1, TV-PG) *La Trêve (The Break) (TV-MA) *Little Witch Academia (TV-Y7-FV) *London Spy (TV-14) *Merli (TV-14) *Man to Man (TV-14) *The Missing (TV-MA) *My Only Love Song (TV-14) *Maggie and Bianca Fashion Friends (TV-14) *Magi: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV-14) *Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure (TV-Y7) *Medici: Masters of Florence (TV-MA) *Marcella (TV-14) *NSU German History X (TV-14) *Nobel (TV-MA) *Outlander (TV-MA) *Orphan Black (TV-MA) *Penny Dreadful (TV-MA) *Pompidou (TV-14) *Puffin Rock (TV-Y) *Peaky Blinders (TV-14) *Pacific Heat (TV-14) *Rebillion (TV-MA) *Rita (TV-MA) *The Returned (TV-14) *Robozuna (TV-Y7-FV) *River (TV-14) *Riverdale (TV-14) *Réturr (TV-MA) *Shadowhunters (TV-14) *Some Assembly Required (TV-Y7) *Star Trek: Discovery (TV-PG) *Surviving Pablo Escobar (TV-MA) *The Sound of Your Heart (TV-MA) *Spotless (TV-MA) *Southcliffe (TV-MA) *Shooter (TV-14) *The Same Sky (TV-14) *The Seven Deadly Sins (TV-14) *Scream (TV-14) *The 100 (TV-14) *Tales by Light (TV-14) *Treehouse Detectives (TV-Y7) *Twin Peaks (2017, TV-MA) *Undercover (TV-14) *Une Chance de Trop (No Second Chance) (TV-MA) *Van Helsing (TV-14) *White Nights (TV-14) *You Hear Me (TV-MA) Acquisitions Movies *Before I Wake (2016) *Divines (2016) *David Brent: Life on the Road (2017) *El Faro de Las Orcas (The Lighthouse of the Orcas) (2017) *Hell or High Water (2016) *In the Shadows of Iris (2017) *Journey to Greenland (2017) *Kevin Hart: What's Now? (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Little Prince (2016) *Lucid Dream (2017) *Mindhorn (2017) *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) *Mercenary (2016) *Pandora (2017) *Skiptrace (2016) *Sand Storm (2016) *Sahara (2017) *Slam (2017) *The 101-Year-Old Man Who Skipped Out on the Bill and Disappeared (2017) Television Series Rated G Movies Rated PG Movies Rated PG-13 Movies Rated R Movies Category:Internet Streaming Medias Category:1997 introduced streaming medias